


El Camaleón

by Ghelik



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Kings & Queens, Magic, Magic-Users, Politics, Technology
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra terminó con la derrota de la última defensa de los monstruos. Conquistando y destruyendo su último nido y reconquistando la joya del interior del templo. </p><p>Rey acabó con los protectores de la joya pero, antes de poder dejar el templo detectó una estatua velada sosteniendo un cuenco en cuyo interior un bebé, secuestrado por los monstruos para conseguir algún tipo de rescate, le miró con ojos de un hermoso azul-grisáceo. </p><p>Rey bajó la espada, recogió al bebé. </p><p>Lo devolvería a su familia y, si no quedaba nadie.... Bueno. Hijo de Rey era un bebé y necesitaría un compañero de juegos... o un hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Camaleón

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda participación en el NaNoWriMo. Este año he conseguido llegar a las 50.000 palabras y con un día de sobras. Pero la historia de Loke y Thome en el Imperio Higherlandés ha resultando ser un poquitín más larga de lo esperado, así que la posiblemente aun tarde un tiempo en publicarla entera. De momento, aquí va una pequeña parte. Espero que os guste.

El suelo del templo estaba encharcado con la sangre de los monstruos. La última defensa, el último oponente en aquella guerra centenaria, era una criatura alta y delgada como vara de olivo, de facciones afiladas, piel violácea cubierta por extraños dibujos blancos y penetrantes ojos amarillos. Una mano extendida hacia Rey sostenía un pequeño cuchillo ceremonial y la otra presionada contra la supurante herida bajo sus costillas. Los labios oscuros se movían, repitiendo una y otra vez los mismos sonidos incomprensibles. A pesar de la pesadez de su respiración, la voz resonaba dulce y hermosa.   
Cantos de sirena.  
Rey arrugó la nariz con desagrado, avanzando seguro hacia la criatura. No servía de nada retrasar lo inevitable. El monstruo moriría con todos los demás y entonces Rey reclamaría la joya del planeta y volvería a casa con su esposa e hijo. La última campaña había sido muy larga y ansiaba el reposo de la paz.   
La criatura dio otro paso hacia la izquierda, claramente intentando escapar hacia las puertas. Debía pensar que podía huir. Rey le dedicó una mueca de desagrado y, en el momento en el que el monstruo saltó al aire. Su cuerpo se encogió y la piel recubriéndose de plumas azules. Rey lanzó la espada. La hoja atravesó a la criatura antes de que el cambio pudiese llevarse a cabo por completo. El monstruo cayó al suelo, la mitad del cuerpo cubierto de plumas, los ojos desorbitados y la boca – a medio camino entre pico y labios, entreabierta - llenándose de sangre.   
No volvió a levantarse.  
Rey limpió la espada sobre las plumas y se volvió hacia la joya, montada en un pedestal en la parte más lejana del Templo. Su luz celeste inundaba el lugar de un un inquietante aire sobrenatural.   
Rey no era un mago, como la mayoría de su especie no podía sentir más que la magia más poderosa. Pero en la quietud del templo, habría jurado que podía sentir el suave pulsar de la magia.   
Era una sensación que le erizaba el vello de la nuca y aceleraba su corazón.   
Dejó a los pies del pedestal la bolsa que los magos le habían preparado y extrajo con cuidado el contenedor en el que transportaría la joya de vuelta a casa. Las tenazas de metal labrado se cerraron entorno a la piedra brillante con un chasquido que restalló en la quietud del lugar.   
Varios cientos de miles de años atrás había sido el abuelo del bisabuelo de Rey quien había entregado esta joya a los monstruos. El tributo de un pueblo liderado por necios. Ahora, por fin, regresaría a su legítimo lugar en la sala del trono, donde la montura había permanecido vacía durante tanto tiempo.   
Rey levantó el mecanismo con cuidado de no tocar la joya, consciente de que una magia como la que contenía era peligrosa de modos que él no podía - ni quería - comprender y la depositó de nuevo en su bolsa, sintiendo como el cansancio de la victoria empezaba a asentarse en sobre sus hombros.   
Llevaban cien años de campaña. Cien años en los que apenas había podido ver a su esposa e hijo. Pero ahora…   
Rey inspiró profundamente. La nariz llena con el pesado olor metálico de la sangre, pólvora y muerte. Su trabajo estaba hecho. Cuando la joya volviese a su legítimo lugar el Imperio Higherlandés habría acabado con el único mundo rebelde. Desde el trono dominaría todo el universo conocido.   
Se volvió para salir de una vez por todas de este desgraciado lugar cuando captó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Olvidado el cansancio, los reflejos de tantos años de luchas le movieron hacia la derecha, la espada alzada en guardia.   
Nada.   
Solo sombras y el aullido del viento a través de una ventana rota.   
Ahora que la joya ya no ocupaba su lugar en el pedestal todo parecía mucho más oscuro. El gorjeo moribundo del último monstruo se había apagado por completo. La razón le decía que todos los monstruos habían sido derrotados. Pero su instinto lo rebatía de una forma que Rey había aprendido a no ignorar.   
Rey avanzó con cuidado.  
Tal vez aun quedaba alguna de aquellas detestables criaturas escondida. Tal vez se había convertido en insecto o en piedra y esperaba un descuido para atacarle.   
Inspiró profundamente, pero lo único que podía oler era la sangre, la mugre y la piedra.   
Apretó con mano callosa el botón en la pechera de su armadura y una pequeña bola de luz se desprendió de su hombro, ascendiendo uno o dos metros por encima de su cabeza, iluminando las paredes y el suelo con luz blanca.   
El nicho resultó ser un arco que daba a una salita redonda decorada con delgadas columnas salomónicas y la estatua de una velada mujer sosteniendo un cuenco.   
La bola de luz flotó a su alrededor iluminando todos los rincones. No había más sitio en el que esconderse que la estatua. Miró por detrás, pero no había más que piedra lisa. El cuenco entonces.   
Rey se asomó con cuidado, alzando la espada un poco más.   
Y se detuvo en seco.  
En el interior había un bebé, pequeño y regordete como todos los bebés. La bola de luz pasó por encima de su cabeza, iluminando un cuerpecillo medio desnudo. Una piel blanca como la de los hombres en el ejercito de Rey. El niño tenía un pie metido en la boca y le observaba con ojos gris-azulado.   
Sintió una llamarada de rabia en el pecho y deseó no haber matado con tanta rapidez al último monstruo.   
Sin duda habían secuestrado al bebe con la intención de reclamar un rescate. Bajando la espalda recogió al bebé del cuenco, situándolo cómodamente contra su pecho. La criatura se removió, súbitamente sobresaltado por el frío de la armadura, cambió el pie por un puño y le dedicó una mirada llena de inteligencia y alegría infantil.   
¡A saber lo que habían hecho con él aquellos monstruos!  
Acarició las mejillas regordetas con un dedo.  
No dejaría que le pasara nada malo.  
Cuando volviera a Higherlands se encargaría de encontrar a su familia y, si nadie lo reclamaba… Bueno, a Thome le vendría bien tener un hermano pequeño.   
Con una sonrisa se volvió hacia la calle dónde le esperaban sus hombres. La luz blanca iluminó el umbral de la puerta y a la figura que la ocupaba. Era pequeño, apenas le llegaba al hombro, la piel tensa sobre los huesos. Su túnica corta le llegaba a las rodillas y estaba manchada de sangre. Llevaba la mirad de la cabeza afeitada, ni cejas ni pestañas, sus ojos amarillos de pupilas rasgadas estaban llenos de sangre. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y su voz quedaba entrecortada por sollozos.   
Rey alzó la espada.  
Se ha acabado. Ríndete y haré que tu muerte sea rápida.   
El chico se sorbió los mocos, pero continuó de pie ante Rey, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras. La bola de luz de Rey lanzaba sombras maquiavélicas sobre la piel del monstruo. Sus altos pómulos y frente ancha le daban un aspecto distinguido, casi inteligente.   
La criatura avanzó un paso, extendiendo las manos. La espada se movió como por motu propio, cercenando el brazo izquierdo.  
El sonido que emitió fue estridente, casi infantil. Retrocedió, cayendo de espaldas ante su oponente. Aferrándose el muñón ensangrentado con la mano. Los desorbitados ojos amarillos se clavaron en Rey, las pupilas tan dilatadas que parecían redondas.   
Debería matarlo.   
Rey sabía que dejar a una sola de estas criaturas con vida era un riesgo. Estos monstruos podían procrear con todas las especies del universo. Si quedaba una sola existía el riesgo de que volviesen a alzarse en su contra.   
Debería matarlo.   
No era la primera vez que había matado a una criatura demasiado joven para estar en la guerra. Rey era un hombre fuerte, que no se movía por sentimentalismos.   
Pero…  
Algo en los ojos de aquella criatura le hacía estremecer.  
Bajó la espada.   
El monstruo continuó llorando, inmóvil, a sus pies. A su merced.   
Pasó por encima de su cuerpo encogido.   
Ni de inmutó.   
Le dedicó una larga mirada, antes de alejarse.   
Un tirón en la capa le detuvo. El monstruo se había aferrado con la mano que aun le quedaba. Su mano cubierta de sangre dejó una huella extrañamente diferenciada del resto de sangre y mugre que había empapado la tela.   
Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo, los ojos fijos en las piedras. Sus orejas puntiagudas sobresalían curiosamente de su cabeza.   
J-jure p-protegerlo- tartamudeó la criatura sin mirar a Rey.   
Utilizaba la lengua de Higherlands, aunque su acento era muy espeso y las palabras casi incomprensibles entre el dulce susurro con el que las pronunciaba y la fuerza de sus sollozos.-   
J-juré p-protegerlo con la vida…. Y-yo…  
Rey apretó los labios.   
La joya pertenece a Higherlands. Juraste proteger un tesoro robado.   
Levantó la cabeza hacia Rey. Había tanta inocencia en sus ojos.   
Te perdono- sentenció Rey- Continúa con tu vida en paz hasta su final.   
Los sollozos se incrementaron. Dejó caer de nuevo la cara, esta vez su frente tocó el suelo.   
No h-hay duda- murmuró casi inaudible- Rey es una de las criaturas más crueles que habitan los caminos.   
Rey lo dejó allí, arrodillado en el charco de su propia sangre, en la absoluta oscuridad del Templo. 

***

Al regresar a Higherlands las celebraciones se alargaron durante dos años y medio. Durante todo este tiempo imágenes del bebé encontrado en el Templo fueron mostradas a todas las familias del Imperio, pero nadie lo reclamó. Finalmente Esposa de Rey anunció que acogía al niño como hijo y que a partir de aquel día sería conocido como Loke, Hijo Menor de Rey.


End file.
